


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by MeanMrMustard



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Instagram DMs, M/M, Modern AU, Terrorcest - Freeform, my mate tray gave me the idea cheers tray absolute lad, nikki is confused man, this is a mess im so sorry, tommy lee is a littlr bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanMrMustard/pseuds/MeanMrMustard
Summary: Nikki was minding his own business, scrolling through his instagram feed when he got a text from some username he didn't recognize.ur so sexy<\i>nudes?
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Nikki was minding his own business, scrolling through his instagram feed when he got a text from some username he didn't recognize. 

_ur so sexy_  
_nudes?_

__

He raised his eyebrow and stared at the text for a short while before texting the person back. 

_lol who tf are you?_

The text was seen almost immediately and Nikki watched as the bubbles appeared and disappeared. 

_tf does it matter?_

Nikki frowned and shook his head, clicking on the person's profile. His username was Tbonedrummer, there was many a video of him drumming on there and when Nikki clicked on one his eyes widened. 'holy shit this guy's good' He thought, scrolling through his profile and watching video after video. Nikki came across a particulary interesting picture of Tbonedrummer which made him blush. The man was drenched in sweat with his shirt off, his hair sticking to his forehead and his head leant back, showing off the columns of his throat. Nikki saved that picture to his wank bank and clicked off it, back onto their dms. 

_idk man i dont usually send nudes to strangers_

Once again the mysterious man saw the message immediately, replying almost as fast. 

_booooooring cmon man live a little i promise the pic will be appreciated if you get my gist or should i say jizzt_

Nikki laughed at that and shook his head, going onto the camera and sending him a picture of him with his middle finger up, a grin on his face. He sent it and waited for a response. 

A minute later he got a picture back, it was him with a cigarette tucked under his bottom lip, flipping him the bird but instead of his middle finger there was a drumstick there instead. It made Nikki chuckle. He decided against sending one back and instead went back to texting the man. 

_you're a pretty good drummer. you in a band or something?_

_yeh i am called suite 19 we're pretty badass you should see us play sometime or smth_

_maybe i will tbone maybe i will where you playing next?_

_starwood on Wednesday and call me tommy or babe depending how this goes ;)_

_not even gonna buy me a drink first drummer?_

_i can do more than buy you a drink, see you wednesday mr nikki sixx_

Nikki blinked, what the fuck. He had no idea how Tommy knew his name as it wasn't anywhere on his instagram. He decided against thinking hard into it, putting his phone down and getting ready for bed. He'd have to confront Tommy about that on Wednesday. 

-Tommy's POV- 

'Holy fuck balls, why did i send that? oh god hes gonna beat me up if he sees me!' Tommy thought as he sent the risky text to the bassist of one of his favourite bands, London. He had become infatuated with the man every since he saw him at the Starwood a few weeks ago, his green eyes shining with passion as he played along with the music. Tommy could tell the bassist was in his element. 

He was high at the time of sending the text of course, having just smoked a full joint to himself, safe to say he was pleasantly stoned. 

_ur so sexy_  
_nudes?_

__

__

He stared at his texts, about to delete them when Nikki saw them, making Tommy cringe internally, almost throwing his phone across the room in embarrassment. 

_lol who tf are you?_

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he read the text, shaking his head. He quickly texted back, sitting up in his bed staring down at his phone with wide eyes. 

_tf does it matter?_

_idk man i dont usually send nudes to strangers_

Tommy grinned, the word 'usually' sticking out to the man like a sore thumb. Maybe he would get Nikki Sixx' nudes, he didn't say that he never sent nudes to strangers. 

booooooring cmon man live a little i promise the pic will be appreciated if you get my gist or should i say jizzt 

Tommy cackled as he typed it out, finding his joke to be hilariously funny, though his laughing quickly ended when Nikki sent him a photo. Holy shit, it worked! He'd actually managed to convince the man to send him nude pictures of himself! 1 point to Tommy Lee! He eagerly clicked on the picture, his smile fading as he saw a middle finger instead of what he had hoped to be a dick. His eyes drifted up the photo to see Nikki grinning at him, his heart jumping slightly. God, he was so hot, even when he was taking the piss out of him. He quickly sent him one back, hoping he would find it funny. 

_youre a pretty good drummer. you in a band or somat?_

Tommy's smile widened at the text, Nikki thought he was a good drummer! Score! Maybe marching band did pay off in the end...

_yeh i am called suite 19 we're pretty badass you should see us play sometime or smth_

_maybe i will tbone maybe i will where you playing next?_

_starwood on Wednesday and call me tommy or babe depending how this goes ;)_

_not even gonna buy me a drink first drummer?_

_i can do more than buy you a drink, see you wednesday mr nikki sixx_

Tommy read the conversation back once more, almost in disbelief it happened. He prayed to whatever God was above that Nikki showed up on Wednesday, his heart beating fast in his chest as he placed his phone down, curling up in his bed and closing his eyes, drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have absolutely no fucking idea where im taking this story yaaay!! if you have any suggestions leave em in the comments please thanks:))

Nikki's POV 

The week went fast for Nikki, Wednesday coming quick leaving what felt like little time to make the decision of whether he would be going to the Starwood tonight. He sat at home alone, a bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand, a frown on his face.  
Would it be a good idea to go? The dude had literally asked him for nudes the first time he texted him, if that wasn't a bit weird Nikki didn't know what was. But Nikki liked weird and bizarre people, and this dude seemed cool enough, other than the nudes part of course. Another positive was that this was basically a free gig, hell he even might be able to convince TBonedrummer to buy him some free drinks, and there was nothing he loved more than free alcohol. 

He groaned and got up, walking to gus closet and picking out a low effort outfit. Skinny black jeans, a black and blue striped shirt and a black leather jacket with studs and chains hanging off the sleeves. He topped it off with some black boots. He looked good. 

He took his bottle of jack with him as he left the shitty apartment and began the walk to the Starwood. The wait wasn't long and before he knew it he was inside. The energy inside the club was astounding. People bouncing up and down, shouting along with whatever band was playing. Nikki felt at home. 

He walked over to the stage to watch the band, his eyes hidden behind his raven black fringe. It was a good tactic he had learned to avoid eye contact, but still be able to see his surroundings. He looked up at the band playing and all the breath in his lungs left. It was Tbonedrummer in all his hot, sweaty glory. 

Tommy looked down into the crowd and laid his eyes on Nikki, his smile widening to the point where it almost made Nikki want to vomit. In all his life he'd never had someone look so ecstatic to see him before. He felt wanted and appreciated for a split second, but he quickly pushed those feelings down in an attempt to stop himself from getting attached to the drummer. 

Nikki didn't smile back, he just waved and went back to watching the other members. The bass was out of time with the music and Nikki could tell that the guitar was iut of tune ever so slightly. Learning music truly had ruined live gigs for the older man. The drumming was perfect and way out of the rest of the bands league. 

Their gig lasted about an hour more, before they finally came off the stage, much to the audience's dismay. Nikki chuckled and walked over to the bar, sitting there and waiting for the drummer to show up. 

"Yo dude! You came!" He heard an excited voice call from behind him. A hand placed itself on Nikki's shoulder, which made him jump and shy away from the sudden touch, not used to signs of affection. 

"Really? I didn't notice." Nikki chuckled, taking a big swig of his whiskey, relishing in the burn that rushed down his throat. "So, TBonedrummer." Nikki grinned, "Where'd you come up with the one, T-bone?" 

"Well, I'm pretty tall aren't I. Tall and lanky that's what all my friends said in school, so i got the name T-Bone." he said proudly, puffing his chest out and saying it as if he was talking about winning an oscar. "And as you know, I play drums don't I?" 

Nikki laughed at the story, looking Tommy up and down. From behind his drumset he didn't actually look that tall, but now he was face to face with the man Nikki could tell he was at least 6'2. His body did have quite a bit of muscle on it though, but not as much as Nikki's. "Makes sense." 

"Hey, I've seen your band play a couple of times, you guys are fucking sick!" he said happily, taking a seat at the bar next to Nikki, asking the bartender for a few shots. When the bartender placed them down on the counter he slid one over to Nikki, winking at him. 

Nikki raised his eyebrow but took the shot, throwing it back without any hesitation, not even wincing. Tommy looked at him with curious eyes, mouthing 'woah'. "Yeah, London. Did you see our last gig? Singer punched me in the fucking nose the asshole." 

"I know, I saw! Hey, fuck him though, he deserved it!" Tommy said, throwing his shot back too, trying his best to suppress making a face, wanting to impress the older bassist. When Nikki didn't reply and just chuckled Tommy tried to think of something to say. "Uh-I got your poster on my bedroom wall-" he blurted out, and immediately regretted it, closing his eyes and cringing, "Oh god-why did i say that-" He groaned. 

"Take the fuckin' poster down man. London's over. My next bands gonna be nothing nobody's ever fuckin' seen before." Nikki smirked and leaned in to talk to Tommy in a hushed voice. "M'talking pyrotechnics, blood, stuff that's gonna shock people, attract attention to us. We're gonna make it to the top and settle for nothing less." 

Tommy grinned back at the man's words, "That sounds badass man! You got any members for it yet? If you need a drummer I'd be so down to join." the brunette offered, bouncing his leg up and down under the bar. 

Nikki noticed this and smiled slightly, it seemed the younger man just couldn't sit still for more than five seconds. "Not yet. I want the best of the best, but from what I heard today and from on your instagram, you're as close as I'll get to the best if not better." Nikki smirked, sitting back up straight. 

They talked for the rest of the night, sharing laughs and drinks before they decided it was time to go back home. "I gotta say twitch, you're a lot more pleasant in real life than you are online." Nikki smirked, looking over at Tommy to find he was already looking at him. "I mean, send nudes as the first text? Really?" he snorted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

"Hey! I didn't just say that! I also said that you're sexy!" Tommy shouted, his voice loud and excited. Throughout the night Nikki had noticed the pure energy that radiated from the drummer, the way it seemed to seep out of his skin and spread around everyone who was near. Nikki even felt it affect him, "Also twitch? What the hell does that mean?" 

Nikki's grin widened, "Through this entire night, I don't think theres been a minute where you haven't been moving some part of your body, you're always twitchin' and moving, bouncing your leg and shit." he chuckled fondly. 

"Oh shit, really? I never even noticed." he said, kinda embarrassed that Nikki had noticed that, the man must have been watching him closely, or Tommy was just oblivious. 

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's cute." Nikki smiled. "Right, this is where we part ways, T-Bone." He sighed, not really wanting the night to end but knowing it would have to end at some point. 

"Parting is such sweet sorrow or whatever Edger Alan Poe said." Tommy laughed, watching as Nikki climbed the few stairs leading up to his apartment. 

"That was Shakespeare you dumbass." Nikki said, his grin big and stupid, much like Tommy who frowned. "Same fuckin' person!" 

Nikki shook his head and opened the door, flipping him off, "See you later Tommy." he grinned, and before Tommy could reply Nikki shut the door. 

The bassist couldn't stop smiling, his cheeks were beginning to hurt from how much he had laughed that night, he felt like all his troubles amd past trauma had disappeared, all that mattered was that fucking drummer. He sighed and took his jacket off, throwing it onto the sofa and collapsing next to it. 

He let his head fall back, staring up at the dirty ceiling of his apartment. Fuck he really liked Tommy. The man a perfect combination of everything Nikki liked, in so many ways they were different, but also so fucking similar. Nikki continued to think about the younger man until his thoughts began to wonder to a more naughty place. 

He thought about Tommy holding him down and kissing him until he couldn't breathe, his hands all over his body grabbing and scratching. He thought about Tommy pinning him to his bed and fucking him hard and rough, making Nikki scream out his name. Nikki brought two hands up to his eyes and pressed hard, groaning softly. 

Then he had an idea. 

He got up and grabbed his phone, running to his bedroom. He had a full length mirror leant up against his wall that he had come across when he was out with his friend a few years ago, in his drunken state he had stole the mirror right off the street corner and took it home. After a bit of cleaning it was good as new, save for a crack across the middle. 

He stripped down to his boxers and knelt on his knees in front of the mirror, his thighs spread slightly, showing off the tent in his boxers. He grabbed his phone and opened the camera, taking a picture of his body and looking it over. It was a hot picture and if Nikki got sent something like that he would definitely like it. He thought it over for a few seconds before clicking send, sending it away to Tommy. 

_maybe if youre lucky enough you can see this in person ;)_

He smirked as he send the text to go along with it, getting up from the floor and crawling into his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck and turning his phone off. 

If he fell in love with Tbonedrummer he was gonna be pissed.


End file.
